<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know, I Know! Wish I Didn't Know. / (For Bonds. People's bonds only.) by Marta_Ayanami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878031">I Know, I Know! Wish I Didn't Know. / (For Bonds. People's bonds only.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami'>Marta_Ayanami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sengoku Basara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, just some feelings oneshot I guess, tags to be added when I'm after work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know already, you don't have to scream! Mitsunari, I know already. And I could bear it. Well, I have to. That's what I've chosen, the day I killed him.</p><p>Not that I wanted, not all of it. But my choice is my choice, for the bonds of all. The bonds of all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know, I Know! Wish I Didn't Know. / (For Bonds. People's bonds only.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know already, you don't have to scream! Mitsunari, I know already. And I could bear it. Well, I have to. That's what I've chosen, the day I killed him.</p><p>Not that I wanted, not all of it. But my choice is my choice, for the bonds of all. The bonds of all.</p><p>And I'm sorry about your bonds, I truly am. About all your bonds, and mine. Still, don't you see? There's no other way, and I know it. I've made my choices, burnt my bridges. That's how it is, and how it'll always be, but I won't kill you, and maybe you won't kill me.</p><p>Or perhaps you'll.</p><p>Like I've told Tadakatsu yesterday, the more I know about the bonds of all, the more ignorant I seem to be, to myself, at times. I can't understand it. Perhaps, nobody can. Can you? Screaming and murdering and cutting everybody down, it won't save the Land. You know that, don't you? So why do you have to be this way? Please, just stop, just go away. Leave me be, to save all the bonds I can save.</p><p>Please.</p><p>Disappear from my life, please, go away somewhere where I don't have to see you, where I don't have to murder you.</p><p>Is that too much to ask of you, Mitsunari-kun?</p><p>I guess it is. I guess, many people will hate me. And perhaps many should. Even you, and even...</p><p>I just don't know anymore. But, I know this - I know my path is the path of the virtuous. And that's why I won't allow you to kill me. I'm sorry. It just has to be that way. For the bonds of all. I know only this - I must be noble.</p><p>It's what the Land needs. I'm sorry, I shan't turn around, shan't turn back. Not for anything. My purpose is noble and real, and I won't listen to screams. This much, I do know.</p><p>I will win. Nobody can stop me, not even you. But I know you'll try, and I'm waiting. I guess - back then, I run, hoping it wouldn't come to your death, too. However, I know it'll. It's inevitable. Yours, or mine.</p><p>I can't have it all, now, can I? I guess I already am taking too much. What other choice did I have? None, or I wouldn't have done right by all the others. This, I know.</p><p>And there's nothing else to say, really. Only this much. You won't forgive me, not in any time, and neither will I. Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Written during short break. I just replayed Sengoku Basara (3) yesterday, and, I guess. That's why this ficlet exists now. Just a short thing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>